The present invention relates to mobile networks and more particularly, the present invention relates to a technique for providing announcements for mobile-originated calls in a mobile network using an IP (Internet Protocol) transport mechanism. In general, packet switched wireless networks provide communications for mobile terminals with no physical connection required for network access. The General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) in the Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) and the Universal Mobile Terrestrial System (UMTS) have both been developed to provide wireless communications networks with a packet switched side as well as a circuit switched side.
As noted in their WebSite, http://www.3gpp.org, the Third Generation Partnership Project, normally known by their acronym 3GPP, is an organization whose Partners have agreed to cooperate in the production of globally applicable Technical Specifications and Technical Reports for a 3rd Generation Mobile System based on GSM core networks and the radial access technologies that they support (i.e., Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (UTRA) both Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) and Time Division Duplex (TDD) modes).
The 3GPP Partners have further agreed to cooperate in the maintenance and development of Global System for Mobile communication (GSM) Technical Specifications and Technical Reports including evolved radial access technologies (e.g., General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) and Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE)).
The 3GPP thus issues various Technical Specifications which are then utilized by the telecommunications industry to produce mobile terminals and associated systems which have been standardized such that a mobile terminal of one manufacturer can communicate with a system or mobile terminal of another manufacturer. These Technical Specifications are constantly revised in accordance with agreements by the 3GPP Partners to allow for changes and improvements in technology.
Technical Specification TS 23.0.60, Version V3.3.0, was issued in January, 2001 by the 3GPP and defines the stage-2 service description for the packet domain, which includes the GPRS in GSM and UMTS. This technical specification is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. The description of various elements and their functions incorporated by reference herein merely constitute a non-limiting example of packet switched wireless communication networks and it is to be understood that the present invention is not limited to such networks.
A network subscriber can have one or more (PDP) addresses. Each PDP address is described by one or more PDP contexts in the Mobile Station (MS), the Service GPRS Support Node (SGSN), and the Gateway GPRS Support Node (GGSN). A GGSN is a gateway to an external network. Each PDP context may have routing and mapping information for directing the transfer of data to and from its associated PDP address and a Traffic Flow Template (TFT) for reviewing the transferred data.
Each PDP context can be selectively and independently activated, modified, and deactivated. The activation state of the PDP context indicates whether data transfer is enabled for a corresponding PDP address and TFT. If all PDP contexts associated with the same PDP address are inactive or deactivated, all data transfer for that PDP address is disabled. All PDP contexts of a subscriber are associated with the same Mobility Management (MM) context for the International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI) of that subscriber. Setting up a PDP context means setting up a communication channel between the MS and the GGSN.
FIG. 1, provided for exemplary purposes only, illustrates the PDP context activation procedure between an MS and a GGSN in a UMTS system and corresponds to FIG. 62 of the aforecited Technical Specification. The following discussion of the steps of FIG. 1 are also contained therein.
1) The MS sends an Activate PDP Context Request (NSAPI, TI, PDP Type, PDP Address, Access Point Name, QoS Requested, PDP Configuration Options) message to the SGSN. The MS shall use PDP Address to indicate whether it requires the use of a static PDP address or whether it requires the use of a dynamic PDP address. The MS shall leave PDP Address empty to request a dynamic PDP address. The MS may use Access Point Name to select a reference point to a certain external network and/or to select a service. Access Point Name is a logical name referring to the external packet data network and/or to a service that the subscriber wishes to connect to. QoS Requested indicates the desired QoS profile. PDP Configuration Options may be used to request optional PDP parameters from the GGSN (see GSM 09.60). PDP Configuration Options is sent transparently through the SGSN.
3) In UMTS, RAB setup is done by the RAB Assignment procedure, see subclause “RAB Assignment Procedure”.
5) The SGSN validates the Activate PDP Context Request using PDP Type (optional), PDP Address (optional), and Access Point Name (optional) provided by the MS and the PDP context subscription records. The validation criteria, the APN selection criteria, and the mapping from APN to a GGSN are described in annex A.
If no GGSN address can be derived or if the SGSN has determined that the Activate PDP Context Request is not valid according to the rules described in annex A, then the SGSN rejects the PDP context activation request.
If a GGSN address can be derived, the SGSN creates a TEID for the requested PDP context. If the MS requests a dynamic address, then the SGSN lets a GGSN allocate the dynamic address. The SGSN may restrict the requested QoS attributes given its capabilities, the current load, and the subscribed QoS profile.
The SGSN sends a Create PDP Context Request (PDP Type, PDP Address, Access Point Name, QoS Negotiated, TEID, NSAPI, MSISDN, Selection Mode, Charging Characteristics, Trace Reference, Trace Type, Trigger Id, OMC Identity, PDP Configuration Options) message to the affected GGSN. Access Point Name shall be the APN Network Identifier of the APN selected according to the procedure described in annex A. PDP Address shall be empty if a dynamic address is requested. The GGSN may use Access Point Name to find an external network and optionally to activate a service for this APN. Selection Mode indicates whether a subscribed APN was selected, or whether a non-subscribed APN sent by MS or a non-subscribed APN chosen by SGSN was selected. Selection Mode is set according to annex A. The GGSN may use Selection Mode when deciding whether to accept or reject the PDP context activation. For example, if an APN requires subscription, then the GGSN is configured to accept only the PDP context activation that requests a subscribed APN as indicated by the SGSN with Selection Mode. Charging Characteristics indicates which kind of charging the PDP context is liable for. The SGSN shall copy Charging Characteristics from Subscribed Charging Characteristics if received from the HLR. The SGSN shall include Trace Reference, Trace Type, Trigger Id, and OMC Identity if GGSN trace is activated. The SGSN shall copy Trace Reference, Trace Type, and OMC Identity from the trace information received from the HLR or OMC.
The GGSN creates a new entry in its PDP context table and generates a Charging Id. The new entry allows the GGSN to route PDP PDUs between the SGSN and the external PDP network, and to start charging. The GGSN may further restrict QoS Negotiated given its capabilities and the current load. The GGSN then returns a Create PDP Context Response (TEID, PDP Address, PDP Configuration Options, QoS Negotiated, Charging Id, Cause) message to the SGSN. PDP Address is included if the GGSN allocated a PDP address. If the GGSN has been configured by the operator to use External PDN Address Allocation for the requested APN, then PDP Address shall be set to 0.0.0.0, indicating that the PDP address shall be negotiated by the MS with the external PDN after completion of the PDP Context Activation procedure. The GGSN shall relay, modify, and monitor these negotiations as long as the PDP context is in ACTIVE state and use the GGSN-Initiated PDP Context Modification procedure to transfer the currently-used PDP address to the SGSN and the MS. PDP Configuration Options contain optional PDP parameters that the GGSN may transfer to the MS. These optional PDP parameters may be requested by the MS in the Activate PDP Context Request message, or may be sent unsolicited by the GGSN. PDP Configuration Options is sent transparently through the SGSN. The Create PDP Context messages are sent over the backbone network.
If QoS Negotiated received from the SGSN is incompatible with the PDP context being activated, then the GGSN rejects the Create PDP Context Request message. The compatible QoS profiles are configured by the GGSN operator.
7) The SGSN inserts the NSAPI along with the GGSN address in its PDP context. If the MS has requested a dynamic address, the PDP address received from the GGSN is inserted in the PDP context. The SGSN selects Radio Priority and Packet Flow Id based on QoS Negotiated, and returns an Activate PDP Context Accept (PDP Type, PDP Address, TI, QoS Negotiated, Radio Priority, Packet Flow Id, PDP Configuration Options) message to the MS. The SGSN is now able to route PDP PDUs between the GGSN and the MS, and to start charging.
Similarly, FIG. 2, also provided for exemplary purposes only, illustrates the secondary PDP Context Activation procedure and corresponds to FIG. 64 of the aforecited Technical Specification. The following discussion of the steps of FIG. 2 are also contained therein.
The Secondary PDP Context Activation procedure may be used to activate a PDP context while reusing the PDP address and other PDP context information from an already active PDP context, but with a different QoS profile. Procedures for APN selection and PDP address negotiation are not executed. Each PDP context sharing the same PDP address and APN shall be identified by a unique TI and a unique NSAPI.
The Secondary PDP Context Activation procedure may be executed without providing a Traffic Flow Template (TFT) to the newly activated PDP context if all other active PDP contexts for this PDP address and APN already have an associated TFT, otherwise a TFT shall be provided. The TFT contains attributes that specify an IP header filter that is used to direct data packets received from the interconnected external packet data network to the newly activated PDP context.
1) The MS sends an Activate Secondary PDP Context Request (Linked TI, NSAPI, TI, QoS Requested, TFT) message to the SGSN. Linked TI indicates the TI value assigned to any one of the already activated PDP contexts for this PDP address and APN. QoS Requested indicates the desired QoS profile. TFT is sent transparently through the SGSN to the GGSN to enable packet classification for downlink data transfer. TI and NSAPI contain values not used by any other activated PDP context.
3) In UMTS, RAB setup is done by the RAB Assignment procedure.
4) The SGSN validates the Activate Secondary PDP Context Request using the TI indicated by Linked TI. The same GGSN address is used by the SGSN as for the already-activated PDP context(s) for that TI and PDP address.
The SGSN and GGSN may restrict and negotiate the requested QoS as specified in subclause “PDP Context Activation Procedure”. The SGSN sends a Create PDP Context Request (QoS Negotiated, TEID, NSAPI, Primary NSAPI, TFT) message to the affected GGSN. Primary NSAPI indicates the NSAPI value assigned to any one of the already activated PDP contexts for this PDP address and APN. TFT is included only if received in the Activate Secondary PDP Context Request message. The GGSN uses the same external network as used by the already-activated PDP context(s) for that PDP address, generates a new entry in its PDP context table, and stores the TFT. The new entry allows the GGSN to route PDP PDUs via different GTP tunnels between the SGSN and the external PDP network. The GGSN returns a Create PDP Context Response (TEID, QoS Negotiated, Cause) message to the SGSN.
6) The SGSN selects Radio Priority and Packet Flow Id based on QoS Negotiated, and returns an Activate Secondary PDP Context Accept (TI, QoS Negotiated, Radio Priority, Packet Flow Id) message to the MS. The SGSN is now able to route PDP PDUs between the GGSN and the MS via different GTP tunnels and possibly different LLC links.
FIG. 3, also provided for exemplary purposes only, illustrates the SGSN-initiated PDP context modification procedure and corresponds to FIG. 68 of the aforerecited Technical Specification. The following discussion of the steps in FIG. 3 is also contained therein.
An MS or GGSN can request, an SGSN can decide, possibly triggered by the HLR as explained in subclause “Insert Subscriber Data Procedure” or triggered by a RAB Release procedure initiated by an RNC, or an MS and SGSN can decide after an RNC-initiated Iu release, to modify parameters that were negotiated during an activation procedure for one or several PDP contexts. The following parameters can be modified:                QoS Negotiated;        Radio Priority;        Packet Flow Id;        PDP Address (in case of the GGSN-initiated modification procedure); and        TFT (in case of MS-initiated modification procedure).        
The SGSN can request the modification of parameters by sending a Modify PDP Context Request message to the MS.
A GGSN can request the modification of parameters by sending an Update PDP Context Request message to the SGSN.
An MS can request the modification of parameters by sending a Modify PDP Context Request message to the SGSN.
An RNC can request an Iu release by sending an Iu Release Request message to the SGSN. After Iu release the MS and SGSN shall modify the PDP contexts according to the rules defined in subclause “RNC-Initiated PDP Context Modification Procedure”.
An RNC can request the release of a radio access bearer. After RAB release the MS and the SGSN shall locally modify the corresponding PDP context according to rules defined in the subclause “RAB Release-Initiated Local PDP Context Modification Procedure”.
A trace may be activated while a PDP context is active. To enable trace activation in a GGSN, the SGSN shall send an Update PDP Context Request message to the GGSN. If PDP context modification is performed only to activate a trace, then the SGSN shall not send a Modify PDP Context Request message to the MS.                1) The SGSN may send an Update PDP Context Request (TEID, NSAPI, QoS Negotiated, Trace Reference, Trace Type, Trigger Id, OMC Identity) message to the GGSN. If QoS Negotiated received from the SGSN is incompatible with the PDP context being modified, then the GGSN rejects the Update PDP Context Request. The compatible QoS profiles are configured by the GGSN operator. The SGSN shall include Trace Reference, Trace Type, Trigger Id, and OMC Identity in the message if GGSN trace is activated while the PDP context is active. The SGSN shall copy Trace Reference, Trace Type, and OMC Identity from the trace information received from the HLR or OMC.        2) The GGSN may restrict QoS Negotiated given its capabilities and the current load. The GGSN stores QoS Negotiated and returns an Update PDP Context Response (TEID, QoS Negotiated, Cause) message.        3) The SGSN selects Radio Priority and Packet Flow Id based on QoS Negotiated, and may send a Modify PDP Context Request (TI, QoS Negotiated, Radio Priority, Packet Flow Id) message to the MS.        4) The MS acknowledges by returning a Modify PDP Context Accept message. If the MS does not accept the new QoS Negotiated it shall instead de-activate the PDP context with the PDP Context Deactivation Initiated by MS procedure.        5) In UMTS, radio access bearer modification may be performed by the RAB Assignment procedure.        6) If BSS trace is activated while the PDP context is active, then the SGSN shall send an Invoke Trace (Trace Reference, Trace Type, Trigger Id, OMC Identity) message to the BSS or UTRAN. Trace Reference, and Trace Type are copied from the trace information received from the HLR or OMC.        1) The SGSN may send an Update PDP Context Request (TEID, NSAPI, QoS Negotiated, Trace Reference, Trace Type, Trigger Id, OMC Identity) message to the GGSN. If QoS Negotiated received from the SGSN is incompatible with the PDP context being modified, then the GGSN rejects the Update PDP Context Request. The compatible QoS profiles are configured by the GGSN operator. The SGSN shall include Trace Reference, Trace Type, Trigger Id, and OMC Identity in the message if GGSN trace is activated while the PDP context is active. The SGSN shall copy Trace Reference, Trace Type, and OMC Identity from the trace information received from the HLR or OMC.        2) The GGSN may restrict QoS Negotiated given its capabilities and the current load. The GGSN stores QoS Negotiated and returns an Update PDP Context Response (TEID, QoS Negotiated, Cause) message.        3) The SGSN selects Radio Priority and Packet Flow Id based on QoS Negotiated, and may send a Modify PDP Context Request (TI, QoS Negotiated, Radio Priority, Packet Flow Id) message to the MS.        4) The MS acknowledges by returning a Modify PDP Context Accept message. If the MS does not accept the new QoS Negotiated it shall instead de-activate the PDP context with the PDP Context Deactivation Initiated by MS procedure.        5) In UMTS, radio access bearer modification may be performed by the RAB Assignment procedure.        6) If BSS trace is activated while the PDP context is active, then the SGSN shall send an Invoke Trace (Trace Reference, Trace Type, Trigger Id, OMC Identity) message to the BSS or UTRAN. Trace Reference, and Trace Type are copied from the trace information received from the HLR or OMC.        
FIG. 4, also provided for exemplary purposes only, illustrates the GGSN-initiated PDP context modification procedure and corresponds to FIG. 69 of the aforecited Technical Specification. The following discussion of the steps of FIG. 4 are also contained therein.
1) The GGSN sends an Update PDP Context Request (TEID, NSAPI, PDP Address, QoS Requested) message to the SGSN. QoS Requested indicates the desired QoS profile. PDP Address is optional.
2) The SGSN may restrict the desired QoS profile given its capabilities, the current load, the current QoS profile, and the subscribed QoS profile. The SGSN selects Radio Priority and Packet Flow Id based on QoS Negotiated, and sends a Modify PDP Context Request (TI, PDP Address, QoS Negotiated, Radio Priority, Packet Flow Id) message to the MS. PDP Address is optional.
3) The MS acknowledges by returning a Modify PDP Context Accept message. If the MS does not accept the new QoS Negotiated it shall instead de-activate the PDP context with the PDP Context Deactivation Initiated by MS procedure.
4) In UMTS, radio access bearer modification may be performed by the RAB Assignment procedure.
5) Upon receipt of the Modify PDP Context Accept message, or upon completion of the RAB modification procedure, the SGSN returns an Update PDP Context Response (TEID, QoS Negotiated) message to the GGSN. If the SGSN receives a Deactivate PDP Context Request message, it shall instead follow the PDP Context Deactivation Initiated by MS procedure.
FIG. 5, also provided for exemplary purposes only, illustrates the MS-initiated PDP context modification procedure and corresponds to FIG. 70 of the aforecited Technical Specification. The following discussion of the steps of FIG. 5 are also contained therein.
1) The MS sends a Modify PDP Context Request (TI, QoS Requested, TFT) message to the SGSN. Either QoS Requested or TFT or both may be included. QoS Requested indicates the desired QoS profile, while TFT indicates the TFT that is to be added or modified or deleted from the PDP context.
2) The SGSN may restrict the desired QoS profile given its capabilities, the current load, and the subscribed QoS profile. The SGSN sends an Update PDP Context Request (TEID, NSAPI, QoS Negotiated, TFT) message to the GGSN. If QoS Negotiated and/or TFT received from the SGSN is incompatible with the PDP context being modified (e.g., TFT contains inconsistent packet filters), then the GGSN rejects the Update PDP Context Request. The compatible QoS profiles are configured by the GGSN operator.
3) The GGSN may further restrict QoS Negotiated given its capabilities and the current load. The GGSN stores QoS Negotiated, stores, modifies, or deletes TFT of that PDP context as indicated in TFT, and returns an Update PDP Context Response (TEID, QoS Negotiated) message.
4) In UMTS, radio access bearer modification may be performed by the RAB Assignment procedure.
5) The SGSN selects Radio Priority and Packet Flow Id based on QoS Negotiated, and returns a Modify PDP Context Accept (TI, QoS Negotiated, Radio Priority, Packet Flow Id) message to the MS.
NOTE: If the SGSN does not accept QoS Requested, then steps 2 and 3 of this procedure are skipped, and the existing QoS Negotiated is returned to the MS in step 4.
In spite of the numerous details provided in the aforecited Technical Specification, many features associated with mobile networks have not been dealt with. Namely, techniques for providing announcements in mobile-originated calls have yet to be incorporated in the aforecited technical specification and it is these details to which the present invention is directed.